TARDIS lock
by Pamari25
Summary: The TARDIS is playing matchmaker again... oh my. What will the Doctor do? Ten/Rose pairing. Not really at any particular time. M to be safe... I mean if this happened to you... its a little touch and go.
1. Chapter 1

**"Doctor?" called Rose, attempting to find her way through the TARDIS. For some reason it seemed as though the TARDIS was trying to get her lost, or to force her to find something. **

**"Doctor?!" she called again, a bit louder. "Oh bugger!" she exclaimed. Fifteen minutes of this aimless wandering had gotten to her, it was quite enough. She felt as though she was looking at the same set of doors over and over again, and knowing the TARDIS it was probable that she was indeed looking at the same doors. Rose was loathe to open any of the doors, knowing the Doctor, and she did, there could be any manner of thing behind those doors. But on the other hand, the TARDIS was enormous on the inside and god only knew how long it would take for the Doctor to actually figure out she was gone. **

**Rose took a deep breath and opened the door. Looking in she breathed out, "Oh for the love of GOD!" she exclaimed. There in the room was Arthur the horse, the horse from the space ship that had been connected to Madame De Pompadour. "He NEVER listens, when was the last time he was even in here? Sorry Arthur, I'll be back for you later." **

**She closed the door and moved onto the next room. She opened the door and looked in; as she took in the scenery she gasped and blushed a bit, ducking back out of the room. She paused outside the closed door as a strange feeling from the TARDIS played through her mind. It was almost as though the TARDIS was… giggling at her. Apparently, this room was the room she was meant to find. Her interest piqued, she decided to go in, after all she was looking for the Doctor, and what better place to find the Doctor than in his own bedroom.**

**She walked into the room and smiled, there had been one question bugging her for as long as she had known the Doctor. He always wore the same suits, different shirts and what not. But the SAME suit, so she thought. But she wondered, was it really the same suit or several different suits of the same style? It was an inconsequential bit of information but one that had been nagging at her since she realized that the Doctor wore the same outfit.**

**There were several rooms within the bedroom; she walked to the one on her right, nearest the door. She lucked out, it was indeed the closet. She opened the door and simply gaped at the sight. Like much else on the TARDIS, the Doctor's closet was bigger on the inside… much bigger. Rose had been expecting it to be like her closet, bigger on the inside, but still reasonable, around the proportions of a medium sized room. The Doctor's closet was more like a mall. There were two stories. **

**"With all these clothes why does he where the same things over and over again?" she queried herself quietly. She looked to the racks nearest the door, which is where she supposed the clothes he wore most would be. When she got there, she saw that the niggling feeling in the back of her mind had been right; there were five of the same brown and blue suits. She giggled to herself. Mystery solved.**

**As she turned to leave the closet, she heard another door open from across the room. Shocked and dismayed she looked around for someplace to hide, the obvious answer popped into her head. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs and to the railing that was above the door. **

**She backed to the wall directly above the door so that any one coming in would not be able to see her unless they walked most of the way to the other end of the room. Knowing the Doctor's ability to hear things that no human could, though the Doctor wasn't a human so that was understandable. **

**"I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh oh, I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh oh, and don't it feel GOOD." came the Doctor's voice from underneath her. He had a surprisingly good singing voice; she always was surprised when he sang, no matter how many times he did.**

**Of course as in any situation where silence is required, something will always happen to cause you to make noise. In this case, it was the mental image inspired by the Doctor's singing.**

**Rose attempted to stifle a giggle, and failed miserably. Immediately, the Doctor stopped singing. She heard his footsteps and thought about hiding. Giving it up as a bad job, she sighed and walked to the railing.**

**"Up here Doctor." she looked down at him and as she did, her jaw dropped. The doctor had apparently just came out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a towel and was still quite… ahem… damp. Quite unbidden the memory of Cassandra's words when she had inhabited the Doctor's body floated to the surface of her mind.**

**"You've been looking," the long dead or not yet dead, (the perspective depended on which side of time you were on) Cassandra's voice teased, "and you **_**like it**_**." **

**Rose couldn't deny it then, and she couldn't deny it now, she liked the Doctor and his body. There was something to be said for his geek-chic look and his slender body not to mention his amazing hair and his rather nice arse, not that she'd looked at that… much.**

**"Um, Rose," asked the Doctor, "are you going to say anything else? Or possibly get out of my closet? What are you even doing here anyway?" **

**"Um… er I mean, the TARDIS lead me here." She began, "I didn't end up in here on purpose. I mean I wasn't looking for your room, and I wouldn't have come in if it wasn't for that odd feeling." **

**"What?" asked the Doctor with a puzzled expression, "what do you mean 'odd feeling'?"**

**"The TARDIS got me lost ON PURPOSE," Rose looked up at the ceiling, thinking some choice thoughts to the TARDIS. "Anyway, she lead me around until I got to the door with the horse, which I am VERY annoyed about, and then since the feeling didn't go away, I tried the next door and ended up here. And then, the TARDIS started… giggling." **

**"Giggling you say?" the Doctor questioned.**

**"Yeah, giggling." Replied Rose.**

**"Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" yelled the Doctor.**

**"What can't I do?" asked Rose.**

**"NOT YOU! THE TARDIS!" he ran out of the closet.**

**Rose ran down the stairs and out the closet just in time to see the Doctor attempting to open the bedroom door. Apparently the TARDIS had it dead-lock sealed because even the sonic screwdriver couldn't open it.**

**"Care to explain what's going on?" asked Rose.**

**"The TARDIS has locked us in here together, apparently as an attempt to 'rectify the situation'." He put air quotes around the last three words and then as though realizing he had used air quotes put his hands down quickly. **

**"What do you mean, rectify the situation?" She asked suspiciously.**

**"Her words not mine." Said the Doctor motioning around to encompass the TARDIS. **

**Rose looked at the Doctor, "And there's no way of getting out yea?"**

**"Yea, she dead-lock sealed all of the exits from the room." he looked at Rose, "apparently the TARDIS thinks we need to spend more time together."**

**"What?!" ask/yelled Rose. "We spend every DAY together, we live in the same space. How could we possibly spend more time together than we already do?"**

**"That's not what she means." The Doctor muttered. "She means, personal me and you time, as opposed to me and you running for our lives, or me and you trying to save the world together, or me and you piloting the TARDIS. Alone time." **

**"Oh. Oh my. So are you trying to tell me that the TARDIS is playing matchmaker?" she asked incredulously.**

**"Well, in a nutshell yes. She's convinced that we need to "work out our feelings". He sighed exasperatedly.**

**"Well. I'm just going to go sit on the chair and see how long it takes before the TARDIS lets us out." She moved over and sat on a chair. **

**"I have to warn you though, the TARDIS can mess with your mind, bring up feelings that you would normally try to repress. She wants us to be together so she'll try hard." He sighed and made to sit on a chair next to Rose.**

_**The TARDIS has the right of it. He knows I love him and he won't act on it. He won't let me in. I can't stand it. Maybe this is a good opportunity for me and the Doctor. Maybe if the TARDIS messes with his mind a little he'll think of more reasons to be with me rather than to stay away.**_

**Meanwhile, the Doctor was thinking along the same lines, but he did not approach the thought with hope or happiness. What Rose did not understand was the anguish that would follow the Doctor if he allowed Rose into his heart and then lost her. He would, theoretically of course, never die. At least not near enough in time for it to count. Rose would die and he would have the memory of her death, probably during some situation that he himself had caused, following him around for the rest of eternity. It would drive him mad, it would make him susceptible to the Valeyard, and he could fall. Without Rose, without her love and help, he would fall.**

**But enough of that morbid thinking, dwelling on all the could be and should be situation would make him go insane. Time was constantly in flux and he of all people knew that well. So he decided to get his mind off of it. **

**"So, we're stuck here for sometime." began the Doctor, "wanna hear a joke? Well, its more of a riddle than a joke but it should make you laugh all the same, so I guess it could be called a joke, I mean what exactly is the criteria for a joke? Is there some set of rules that makes something a joke, afterall —" **

**"Doctor you're rambling again." Said Rose with a small grin, "But I would love to hear you riddle/joke."**

**"Ah sorry, umm…. Here goes: What goes bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump bang thump?" asked the Doctor, a smile playing around the corners of his lips.**

**"Bang thump eh?" Rose looked perplexed "I dunno, the boogey man?"**

**"Nah, a Time Lord committing suicide!" replied the Doctor, his face splitting into a huge grin.**

**Rose looked at him for a second as though processing what he had said and then burst out laughing. **

**"Oh I get it! Thirteen bang thumps!" she gasped, "That was quite clever." **

**"Well, I am brilliant." rejoined the Doctor. **

**"And SO modest too." deadpanned Rose. She looked at him and smiled again.**

**"Hey, I believe that saving the Universe and various worlds on a fairly regular basis gives me some sort of bragging and superiority rights." said the Doctor, faking an indignant expression.**

**"At least this version of you doesn't call humans apes like the other one did." muttered Rose, forgetting temporarily about the Doctor's super hearing. **

**"He only used it when he was frustrated." said the Doctor "Or teasing, which WAS often, I have to admit."**

**"Doctor," asked Rose tentatively 'Would you sing? You have such a nice voice." **

**"Sure, let me think of a song." the Doctor closed his eyes as he concentrated on the millions of songs he had stored in his head, but for some reason he could only focus on one. The TARDIS was interfering again. This could be a bit problematic, he thought, but what the hell, anything is better than not singing at all.**

**With that the Doctor's eyes snapped open and he began singing 'Unchained Melody" the version by the Righteous Brothers. In his opinion it was the best version.**

Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time,  
Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me.

**About half way through the song he looked a Rose's face and saw that she had tears in her eyes. The Doctor stopped singing mid line.**

**"Rose! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.**

**"Nothing, nothing, please don't stop singing." she said with a watery smile. "Please, sing."**

**The Doctor looked at her and smiled a little uncertainly and continued singing. **

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, 'Wait for me, wait for me'  
'I'll be coming home, wait for me!'

Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time,  
Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me.

**Rose felt like such a ninny, she knew that the song didn't MEAN anything to him, how could he know that Unchained Melody was the song she had always dreamed of someone singing to her. It was silly that she should react like that, but still, she loved him and hearing the song come out of his mouth, sang just for her, made her unbearably happy and yet sad at the same time. She knew that if the Doctor continued to be so hell bent in their association never going beyond the "friends" level, the song would never have any other meaning to him as a song sang simply to pass the time.**

**The Doctor finished singing and looked at her again, Rose looked pensive, staring off into space for a moment and then started as she realized the Doctor had finished singing.**

**'That was beautiful," said Rose quietly, "That song has always been one of my favorites."**

**"Glad you liked it." replied the Doctor, "Rose can I ask you a question?"**

**"Yea sure, whaddya want to know?" she replied. **

**"Would you sing for me?" asked the Doctor.**

**"What?" asked Rose shocked.**

**"I've heard you sing before, you have a brilliant voice, I just want you to sing for me." he said, "lets look at it as a bargain, I sing you sing."**

**"Alright, I'll sing." said Rose, the answering song to the Doctor's had already popped into her head. She began to sing, allowing her voice to go husky and soulful, her mother had always said she would have made a wonderful jazz singer. Rose put her heart and soul into the song, hoping the Doctor would feel it and understand. **

You must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss  
A sigh is still (just) a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by

And when two lovers woo  
They still say: "I love you"  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by

Moonlight and love songs - never out of date  
Hearts full of passion - jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man - and man must have his mate  
That no one can deny

It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by

**The Doctor was completely silent through the entire song. She looked at him nervously and smiled a bit shyly. **

**"I know it was kind of rough but I didn't warm up or anything." she began defensively.**

**The Doctor held up a hand bringing her defensive tirade to a halt.**

**"That was beautiful. Amazing. Splendid. Fantastic. BRILLIANT! It was so good I am running out of superlatives. It sounded like, well like you were singing your heart out, literally. Old Blue Eyes himself would have been blown away by you and that was HIS song." the Doctor looked at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. **

**"That's cause I was singing my heart out. Literally." she said, then turned bright red and sank back into her chair. "D'you really think that Frank Sinatra would have liked it?"**

**The Doctor chose to ignore the first part of her comment and responded instead to the query.**

**"Of course Frankie would have loved it!" he exclaimed, "If we weren't stuck in here I would take you to meet him, he's an old pal of mine. He always loved people who sang his songs better than him, but only if they were truly better. Nothing he couldn't stand more than an idiot who couldn't sing the song properly."**

**"I have a question for you." said Rose suddenly serious.**

**"Alright, shoot. Ha, that's a funny phrase, 'shoot'. I wonder who thought of that?" the Doctor rambled, "I mean its quite a violent figure of speech, I wonder if the person was under an interrogation of some kind where it felt as though they were shooting questions at him, that would make a lot of sense."**

**"DOCTOR!" said Rose loudly, "You're rambling again."**

**'Oh sorry. your question was?" said the Doctor contritely.**

**"Do you think that the TARDIS will keep us in here until you finally open up a bit? Cause if so I think we're gonna need some food, cause I'm already hungry."**

**"Wot? Wot? WOT?" the Doctor looked stunned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Don't tell me you didn't think of that!" said Rose with a bit of a smile on her face. It wasn't often that she grasped something before the Doctor so when it happened she liked to enjoy the feeling a bit.**

**"No Rose, the thought had not crossed my mind." said the Doctor, "because it hadn't crossed the TARDIS's mind, at least, not until you said it **_**out loud**_**!" The sentence had started normally and then ended with the Doctor's voice pitched on an unusually high note, his throat was apparently constricting with either panic or annoyance.**

**"No point in panicking Doctor," a calm Rose turned to him, "it won't do you any good. I don't see why you just don't go along with what the TARDIS has planned in her mind. I mean, she knows everything you know and seems to think that this is a good idea."**

**"I am not **_**panicking**_**, I am ANNOYED AT MY DAMN TARDIS!" he exclaimed jumping up, the motion dislodging the knot in his towel allowing it to fall to the floor.**

**Rose blushed, giggled and then laughed out loud as an errant thought crossed her mind, "**_**I guess the Doctor only has ONE of those!"**_

**The Doctor was surprised by Rose's reaction and then comprehension dawned on him as he began feeling a bit more than a draft. **__

**"Oh I'm so sorry!" the Doctor said, now working up a bit of a panic. "Why don't you just look at the wall and I'm gonna go nip into the closet and put on some clothes."**

**The Doctor didn't even give Rose enough time to turn fully, so the last image that she had of him was of the Doctor running into the closet faster than she had ever seen him move before.**

**Around ten minutes later the Doctor emerged from the closet dressed in his usual brown pin-striped suit looking much more composed.**

**"Sorry about that." said the Doctor sheepishly, "I guess I should have kept a better hold on my towel."**

**"I guess you should have." replied Rose with a big grin.**

**"Yea but anyway, the TARDIS assured me while I was in there that she has rearranged the rooms so that the kitchen is through that door there." He pointed to the door two doors to the left of the entrance to the bedroom.**

**"Alright then," said Rose getting up, "I'm gonna go get me something to eat." She began to walk away and then added almost as an after thought, "You want something Doctor?"**

**"Yea," the Doctor muttered under his breath, "you." **

**"What was that Doctor?" Rose asked coming closer, "I didn't quite catch what you said."**

**"I said: Yea, whatever you're having." he looked over at Rose and then moved to another door. "I'll be in the library; could you call me when you want me to come back?" **

**"Yea sure, but don't get too busy, food'll be done soon." she looked curiously at him, "just making some tea and sandwiches."**

**"I'm just gonna go grab a book." he replied, walking off nonchalantly in the direction of the library, only to find the door locked.**

**"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE BLOODY KIDDING ME!" yelled the Doctor.**

**"WHAT?" asked Rose running out of the kitchen a kettle in her hand.**

**The Doctor ignored her and continued his rant against the TARDIS. "NO READING? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY BARMY? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY NOT NOTICE SHE'S THERE? I ALWAYS NOTICE WHEN SHE'S AROUND! READING DOESN'T CHANGE THAT! I MEAN YEA IT MIGHT DISTRACT ME A BIT, BUT COME ON! NO, I PROMISE I WON'T IGNORE HER! SHE CAN ASK ME ANYTHING! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PROMISE TO ANSWER AND TO TELL THE TRUTH? I ALWAYS TELL THE TRUTH! OKAY OKAY I MOSTLY TELL THE TRUTH! FINE I PROMISE. NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"**

**There was a click and the door to the library swung open. The Doctor turned to Rose and with a slightly hoarse voice said: "I'll see you in a moment."**

**Rose just nodded a bit shocked at the one-sided argument she had just witnessed and walked back into the kitchen to finish making their sandwiches.**

**The Doctor walked around the extensive library, there was every kind of book in here, books from almost every planet he'd ever been to, of every genre and from every time. He looked through the shelves for something to read. He finally settled on a book called "The Host". It was what Rose would consider a contemporary science fiction novel written by an up and coming author. They papers that he had read had even compared her to JK Rowling, the comparison was completely inaccurate, a hundred years in the future students in schools across the earth would be reading the story of Harry Potter at their desks and no one but a few would remember this author.**

**The Doctor tucked the book under his arm and made his way back into the bedroom, looking about to see if Rose was anywhere to be found yet. He heard her voice drifting out of the kitchen. He moved to the door and watched Rose sing and dance as she put together their trays.**

"What would think if I sang out of tune,  
would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
and I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."

**The Doctor couldn't help but smile, The Beatles. Rose was just brilliant. He walked into the kitchen and joined in for the rest of the song. Rose turned and smiled at him and continued singing.**

**By some stroke of chance the Doctor managed to get all of the responding lines to the song, and had to smile, it was, after all, oddly fitting.**

"What do I do when my love is away?  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I'm gonna to try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I just need someone to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love  
Oh...  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends  
I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends"

**The song finished and they just looked at each other and smiled. Rose handed the Doctor a tray and walked out of the room. It was one of those moments for both of them, a perfect moment, where there was nothing conspiring against them, no giant problem, no pressure to tell each other how much they cared because it was likely that they would die in five minutes. It was peaceful. It was perfect. No, it was **_**brilliant**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Doctor and Rose sat in a companionable silence; Rose had long since picked up a book from the library. She was cheating a bit: it was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, it hadn't come out yet in her time, but the Doctor, of course, already had it. Struck by sudden inspiration and by a desire to do something that they could do together, she looked at the Doctor.**

**"D'you by any chance happen to have a TV and DVD player in here?" asked Rose.**

**"Umm yea," responded the Doctor a bit perplexed. "I have a whole movie room and a massive collection of DVDs through that door there; he pointed to the door to the right of the library."**

**"Fantastic!" Rose said happily, "Come on, we're gonna go watch a movie." She got up and walked to the movie room door. Once again it was locked. "Please open the door." she asked the TARDIS sweetly, "We'll be watching to movie together. Plus I have something I want to see." The door clicked and swung open.**

**'How did you DO that?" asked the Doctor a bit flabbergasted.**

**'I said 'please'." she responded simply as she walked into the room, a slightly shocked Doctor following behind.**

**The movie room was pretty much a small movie theatre complete with typical movie snacks. Rose grabbed some popcorn for the two of them as well as a couple of drinks and a Mars bar for herself.**

**"Er, is there something you wanted to watch?" asked the Doctor, still trying to figure out how Rose had managed to sweet talk the TARDIS.**

**"Yea," replied Rose quickly, "Harry Potter four if you have it." **

**"Of course I have it." the Doctor looked suddenly shifty. **

**"What?" asked Rose confused, "Can't I watch it?"**

**'Of course you can." he walked to a panel on the wall and typed in the name of the movie and immediately the lights dimmed and the giant TV screen turned on. They sat down and were soon absorbed by the movie. They had gotten to the scene where Barty Crouch Jr. was being sentenced by his father and the Wizengamot when Rose started, her eyes going wide.**

**"Doctor," Rose said slowly, "have you noticed that you look rather a lot like David Tennant?"**

**"What?" asked the Doctor sounding offended, "I look nothing like that skinny pretty boy!"**

**"You sound like him too," she said more surely, "Are you sure there's no connection between the two of you?" She stared at the Doctor and he began to squirm slightly under her direct gaze. "You're hiding something!" she accused, "What is it? Tell me!" A look of dawning comprehension crossed her face, "Oh my God! You've GOT to be kidding me! That's YOU?!" **

**The Doctor squirmed slightly in his seat and gave her a distinctly annoyed look. "Even Time Lords need something to do when there is nothing going on."**

**'Oh my GOD!" Rose exclaimed. "That is just PERFECT! No wonder you have such a liking for the series. AND that's you on Casanova! Oh THIS is brilliant, wait 'til I tell my mum, she do her nut, she loves that show"**

**"David Tennant is just another alias." said the Doctor, "but that's beside the point: hasn't anyone ever told you that you look like Billie Piper?"**

**It was Rose's turn to look shifty. "No, never, no one has ever told me that." **

**"Hmm, funny thing is, I was watching "Secret Diary of a Call Girl and I could have sworn that it was you Rose." the Doctor had a smug look on her face.**

**"What?" she asked a little annoyed herself, "Only Time Lords can have aliases?"**

**'HAH! I KNEW IT!" the Doctor punched the air.**

**"Oh what ever lets just finish the movie." she sighed and looked at him and then smiled despite herself. She could never stay mad at her. The Doctor glanced at her and flashed her a manic grin. Rose laughed, with him in her life, it would NEVER be boring.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N!!!!!!!: OKAY PEOPLE I HAVE DECIDED ON A TIMEFRAME… we will be ignoring what happened on Bad Wolf Bay the second time around, Rose goes with the Doctor and not with the human Doctor… yes I know, I am changing a fantastic (from a certain point of view) plot line, but for the purpose of my story I would like to be able to talk about Martha and Donna and maybe even Jack, who knows, much easier if this is after that whole bit on the beach… so yea… carrying on This is just a short bit, really so I could have an author's note without feeling guilty about not writing more.**

**The movie had finished just around an hour ago and the Doctor and Rose were sitting in the kitchen chatting about nothing, when suddenly Rose smiled.**

**"Doctor?" she queried, "Isn't this all a bit domestic for you? I mean chatting about this and that over a cup of tea seems a bit out of character for you." **

**"I can deal with domesticity once in a while." he replied, a little amused, "as long as the company is as brilliant as you Rose."**

**Rose blushed a little and looked down, then grinned and looked at him, her head tilted to one side, 'I am brilliant, aren't I? Quite brilliant." **

**"Oh ho, Rose Tyler, I am rubbing off on you!" he laughed. "You sounded just like me then… except a bit more humble. Less of a question and more of a statement next time."**

**"I'm workin' on it!" she laughed, "But that was pretty good."**

**"I'm gonna head over to the library and find a book, there's this one in particular but I don't know where it's gotten to." the Doctor stood.**

**"One day," said Rose solemnly, "those books are going to bury you alive." The Doctor just shook his head and walked away.**

**"Say Rose?" called the Doctor from the library about ten minutes later, his voice just a bit muffled "Could you come here a sec?"**

**Rose was in the movie room watching "The Princess Bride" of all things, she loved that movie. She had just gotten up to the part where they had revived Westley when the Doctor called.**

**She let out a small huff of air and then called back "Coming!" to the Doctor.**

**"What?" she asked a bit annoyed as she walked into the library.**

**"Umm, I could use a bit of a hand." Came the Doctor's voice from somewhere beneath a pile of books. "I seem to have had a bit of an accident."**

**Rose simply looked at the pile of books where she could just make out a bit of the Doctor's head and his left hand as the majority of his body was completely buried by books. Then she started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh, it turned into the kind of helpless giggling that none could control.**

**"I told you," Rose's words gurgled out amidst the mad laughter, "I TOLD you those books would bury you alive! But did you listen, NOOO! Cause you're the brilliant Doctor and you know just EVERYTHING!"**

**"Could you taunt me a bit later and get these books off of me?" begged the Doctor, "it's quite painful under here, sharp edges and all."**

**Rose knelt down and began pulling books off of the Doctor. Giggling every so often at the absurdity of the situation.**


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

**Rose had long since freed the Doctor's upper body enough for him to be able to help her remove the final books from his legs. She looked at him and began giggling again. The Doctor looked completely disheveled, his hair, already carefully messy, was in complete disarray. His suit was completely rumpled and missing a button or two. The only thing that looked about the same from when he went into the library was his Converse. **

**The Doctor looked at Rose curiously. "Oi! What's so funny then?" he said and grimaced, he had spent much too much time with Donna.**

**"You!" she laughed, "You look like, like… well, like you just got buried by a pile of books." There really was no other way to put it… well that or a VERY passionate snog, but she couldn't allow her mind to take that track, it was counterproductive, it was wrong, it was taking advantage, it would make things extremely uncomfortable, and the idea was looking more and more attractive. Rose could recognize the TARDIS's influence in her thoughts: purposely leading her thoughts down the opposite path from where she needed to be. She needed to be on the path that continued in a happy platonic relationship; the TARDIS on the other hand, was using her own memories and rebellious thoughts to lead her down the path that would end with her lips against the Doctors. **

**Rose was apparently unaware of the expressions crossing her face as her thoughts continued. The Doctor however, was sitting there watching her face with growing unease. What could she be thinking of, he asked himself. In fact, she was completely zoned out! **

**"Rose?" he attempted to get her attention, "ROSE!" he yelled, she was still completely zonked. He leaned forward to assess her pupil dilation and all kinds of real doctor-y stuff, he was only inches from her face and as he studied her eyes, they suddenly focused and locked on to his. **

**Rose was lost in a bit of a daydream as she allowed the TARDIS to take her mind on a leisurely stroll through her memories, dredging up every time his lips had touched hers or even came NEAR to touching hers. While it was still extremely counterproductive, it was extremely pleasurable. She was in a completely different place, a different time when she felt the presence of someone who was ,physically, very close to her. She snapped out of her daydream only to find herself in almost exactly where the meandering thought had left off, inches from the Doctor's lips. **

**The Doctor was panicking a little on the inside, he knew that this was a bad idea and was about to start rambling again and ruin the moment. However, he never got the chance, Rose leaned in a pressed her lips to his. In an instant, he felt his self restraint disappearing. Then suddenly, Rose pulled back, "Ohmigod that was real!"**

**The Doctor was too much in shock to speak, for about 10 seconds that is. "What do you mean 'That was real!"? Of course it was real what else would it be?"**

**Instead of replying Rose just turned an exceptionally bright shade of pink. He, hopefully, would not know what she had been thinking, dreaming about when she was off in her own la-la land. It had seemed so much like a continuation that it had been a bit of a shock when she actually felt the Doctor shift his weight closer to her. **

**Unfortunately for her, the Doctor was being perceptive again. "Oh you mean… OH… well then, umm, I think I am just going to go to the kitchen for a moment." The funny thing was, he really did need a glass of water. His mouth had gone dry with the realization that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The Doctor practically ran out of the library.**

**The minute his figure cleared the door and disappeared into the kitchen Rose sank to the floor, laying flat on her back, pink with embarrassment… and with pleasure. There was a battle raging in her head. "I just made a complete ARSE out of myself.**_** But I did get to snog the Doctor.**_** He's probably going to send me home. **_**Come on he did kiss you back. **_**It was a reflex. **_**I don't think so. I think he wanted to, he was much too embarrassed for it to have been a kiss he didn't want.**_** If he wanted to kiss me he has had many opportunities. **_**It's the Doctor, he doesn't do stuff like that, he's not the 'first move' type.**_** I still say I made an arse of myself and I need to apologize. **_**I don't see why, but if it makes you happy."**_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

_**AUTHOR'S WARNING:**_

_**THE CONTENT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS RATED "M" FOR A REASON. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SMUT SKIP IT. ITS NOT THAT IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT LEMONS CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTER. **_


	7. Chapter 5

_**A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ONE LONG LEMON. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ LEMON-Y STUFF SKIP IT AND WAIT TIL THE NEXT ONE, NOTHING VITALLY IMPORTANT HAPPENS IN HERE EXCEPT THE DOCTOR AND ROSE GOING AT IT!**_

**The Doctor stood in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of ice cold water. She had been fantasizing about kissing him, that much was clear. She wanted him that much he knew; he could SMELL it on her skin. But WHY did she have to back away. He wasn't going to go back in there and possibly make a fool of himself about this, but he couldn't help it he was **_**angry**_**. He wanted her so badly and he had kissed her back, but she had pulled away. He sighed, it wasn't really her fault; it was his with his stupid rules, at the moment he couldn't even think of why the rules were such a good idea. It was a good thing she had decided to stay in the library; he thought as he poured another glass of water, he didn't know what he would do if she came to him now.**

**Just as his lips touched the rim of his glass, he heard her footsteps in the doorway. **

**Rose sat there for a few more moments composing herself before she got up and went looking for the Doctor. She found him in the kitchen, exactly where he said he would be, downing a rather large glass of water. **

**"Um, Doctor?" Rose said softly.**

**The Doctor turned sharply to look at her, "Yes, Rose?" his voice was rather high-pitched at the moment, as though he was nervous… but the Doctor wouldn't be nervous about something as trivial as this.**

**"I, I just wanted to apologize for what I did," she began nervously, "I was forward and it was stupid and…" Rose's voice trailed off as the Doctor stepped closer and closer.**

**"You're sorry?" he asked, voice low, "That's really funny, 'cause I'm very much NOT sorry." He stepped forward and she stepped back, continuing until she was backed into a wall. 'I overreacted a bit, I was startled, but in case you didn't notice Rose, I **_**kissed you back**_**."**

**"I had noticed something like that, yeah…" Rose whispered breathlessly, the Doctor's proximity was messing with her ability to think.**

**"So anyway, what was it you were thinking about when you kissed me?" asked the Doctor curiously.**

**"The TARDIS was taking me on a little trip down memory lane," she gasped as the Doctor pressed his body more firmly against hers, "A lot of memories of things that I wanted to do, but held back cause of your rules."**

**"Ah, that explains it…" said the Doctor. He suddenly looked mischievous, "So you fantasize about me then?"**

**Rose flushed delicately, "So what if I do?"**

**"Ah, so you do fantasize about me..." said the Doctor in a husky voice, "You know Rose, I dream about you, and of all of the things that I would do to you."**

**"W-What do you dream of doing to me?" asked Rose, her voice shaky.**

**The Doctor grinned at her, a slow, knee-weakening grin. "It would take too long to say, how about I just show you instead?"**

**Rose's jaw dropped in shock but she quickly realized the misunderstanding as he placed his fingertips to her temples; he was showing her his dreams.**

**The Doctor reached into Rose's mind, sending all of the images, feelings and emotions from his dreams to her in waves of pleasure and ecstatic joy. **

**Rose was being overwhelmed by images; apparently the Doctor was a bit kinky. There were quite a few images where one or the other was tied up, and whip cream in places whip cream generally doesn't go… oh and bananas… well, that one was kind of a given. **

**Rose's knees gave out and the flow of images was interrupted as the Doctor was forced to remove his hands to catch her. **

**The Doctor looked down at the flushed Rose in his arms and felt his hearts clench with love for this amazing human. He leaned down a bit and softly, so that their lips were barely touching, pressed his lips to hers. It was a question without words. Rose stood on her toes and pressed her lips firmly against his. **

**The Doctor moaned in response and his tongue flicked out of his mouth to taste Rose's lips. He could feel himself already aroused from the display of his rather erotic dreams, and Rose's submission just made him painfully so.**

**Rose felt the Doctor's tongue flicker out to taste her lips and she thought a small prayer of thanks to God or whoever for the fact that the Doctor was already holding her up or she'd have just collapsed. **

**The heat pooled in Rose's stomach as the Doctor licked at her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she granted with pleasure. He tasted alien of unknown flavors, she thought as her tongue brushed his, he was completely different, and so hers.**

**The Doctor couldn't take it anymore; he broke the kiss and picked Rose up bridal style and practically ran out of the kitchen to the bedroom. He stood Rose up at the end of the bed and immediately began placing small open mouthed kisses along her neck, stopping here and there to nibble or suck on a particularly delicate spot. **

**Rose was moaning and writhing, her clothes felt as though they were constricting her and she could tell by the tent in the Doctor's pants that his clothes had to be feeling quite restrictive as well.**

**She nearly lost it as the Doctor moved down to her collarbone, unzipping her jacket as he went.**

**"Oh Rose." he moaned as he discovered her little secret, "No shirt? Are you sure you weren't planning this?"**

**"It never crossed my mind" she whispered back huskily as the Doctor's mouth continued south, his hands pushing the jacket off of her shoulders.**

**She gasped as his tongue swept over her stomach, dipping into her navel and down to the tops of her jeans. She dragged her hands through his hair and pulled him back up.**

**"This is so unfair." She smirked, "You're still completely dressed." She caught his hand as he went to remove his jacket. "Allow me."**

**She pushed his jacket from his shoulders and down his arms slowly, allowing her body to brush against his. Her hands went to his tie and she began to undo it, her eyes locked on his. She pulled it off slowly, the motion, to the Doctor, feeling like the most exquisite torture he had ever endured. Rose began unbuttoning his shirt, placing small kisses on each new revealed bit of skin, from collar bone to waist and back up to his shoulders. **

**The Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed, she giggled when she landed, "That was a bit of a rough landing, want to come over here and make it better?"**

**The Doctor couldn't even manage a word; all that escaped his lips was a sort of strangled growl. He straddled her on the bed and removed the conveniently front clasped bra.**

**Rose didn't even have time to be embarrassed as the Doctor surveyed her because in an instant his mouth was on her breast, tongue grazing over a nipple, while his hand kneaded at the other breast. She could feel her orgasm building and she wiggled a bit to get the Doctor's attention. **

**"I need you, NOW." she gasped out.**

**The Doctor smiled at her and scooted down so that he could remove her pants. He grasped the waistband of her jeans and her knickers at the same time and slowly pulled them off, gazing at her reverently before managing to wiggle out of his own pants and boxers.**

**The Doctor pulled Rose to the edge of the bed and knelt between her legs. He lowered his head to her core and tentatively began lapping at her core. Rose moaned loudly, encouraged by this the Doctor took it further and began teasing her clit with his tongue, sticking one finger and then two into her. She moaned louder, and then suddenly, she couldn't contain it anymore and a powerful orgasm swept through her, and left her screaming the Doctor's name and clutching her hands in his hair.**

"**Wait." gasped Rose as the Doctor lay beside her again. The Doctor thought he would die if she was experiencing second thoughts now. She seemed to pick up on that somehow and said, "No its nothing bad, I just want to look at you."**

**The Doctor lay still and allowed her to look her fill, and look her fill she did, from the tips of his hair to his feet, she drank in the site of the Doctor naked and aroused in bed with her. Then without warning she rolled so that she straddled **_**him**_**. **

**She rubbed her core against his manhood, or alien hood, whatever you want to call it, and moaned. She could hear a low groan coming from the Doctor as she began her ministrations. Then suddenly she was being rolled again and the Doctor was above her. **

"**Rose," gasped the Doctor, "stop teasing unless you want this over a bit prematurely."**

**She could feel him at her entrance and nodded at him, feeling him slowly fill her until he was in her to the hilt. He set a slow pace at first, allowing her to adjust and slowly picked up speed. It wasn't long before they both climaxed calling each other's name.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Rose and the Doctor lay wrapped around each other in the bed completely sated. Rose was drifting off to sleep and she could have sworn she heard the Doctor whisper that he loved her, but she knew it had to be a product of her imagination. She knew the Doctor loved her, but he never said it aloud. Her last waking thought was that she loved him so much her own mind was playing tricks on her.**

**The Doctor looked at the bit of Rose's face that he could see, he had told her that he loved her, knowing that she probably wouldn't hear him. He'd have to tell her again soon, but he needed a bit of time to build up the guts for it. And he was sleepy, that was such a rare occurrence that it made him chuckle, apparently a good shag made even a Time Lord need to sleep.**

**He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep, dreaming about his Rose.**

**  
Rose woke first. She looked over at the still sleeping Doctor and felt a rush of love for the strange man who had told her to run one day while she was working in that damn shop. He had a different face then, but it was the same man. She had fallen for him back then and fallen for him again in this new body. She had wasted so much time, lost so many minutes and hours of her life looking for Mr. Right in good old London, when her Mr. Right was zooming about the stars in a little blue Police Box that was bigger on the inside. **

**Rose slid out of the bed and head to the shower, stopping in the closet to grab something of the Doctor's. After a quick shower Rose re-emerged wearing one of the Doctor's button down shirts and a pair of boxers. She heard the Doctor stir on the bed.**

"**You know," he said to her, "I dunno if it's possible but I think you look even cuter when you wear my clothes."**

**She smiled at him, her tongue poking out from between her teeth, "It could just be your humongous ego." she laughed at the shocked look on his face. "I'm only joking. Relax, Go take a shower." **

**The Doctor took a quick shower and threw on a new pair of trousers before sitting down on the bed again. He motioned for Rose to join him. **

**She sauntered back over to the bed and snuggled up to the Doctor. They began to talk, and talk and talk. The Doctor told her of Gallifrey and of the Time Academy and why he had left. Told her what he had said to Martha about seeing the Time Vortex as a child. He told her about the Master and how it had nearly destroyed him to have to watch the only other of his people die in his arms. He told her about Donna and had her laughing helplessly when he told her about the time she had to help him detox that one time in Agatha Christie's house. The only two words he could get from her for about 2 minutes were "Harvey Wallbanger". **

**She finally got the whole story of his existence, she filled him in on her work with Torchwood, and how they had figured out how to cross the void without destroying the universes. She told him of Pete and Jackie and of Mickey and his new girlfriend. Of all the things she had seen, of how she, Rose Tyler, had defended that earth without him. **

"**Doctor?" she asked after a bit of a pause, "Did you ever figure out what was going to happen to Captain Jack after that little incident on Satellite 5?"**

"**What?" he asked looking at her, "You mean the incident where you made him immortal?"**

**She simply looked at him, it was SO not funny.**

"**Well," said the Doctor, "It's actually a funny story." She looked at him incredulously. "No really, it's a funny story. **

**She glared at him. "Out with it then!"**

"**So…" began the Doctor, "You remember me telling you about "The Year That Never Was" right?" She nodded at him. "Well I found this out after we had sorted everything out. Me and Martha were saying goodbye to Jack and he asked me if I knew anything, 'cause he couldn't die but he was getting older."**

"**Okay… so he ages." she motioned for him to continue, sitting up.**

"**Well, he tells Martha and me that he was the first kid from the Boeshane Peninsula to ever be chosen for the Time Academy, a "poster boy" of sorts. He was going on about how proud everyone was and how they used to call him… well; they used to call him the Face of Boe."**

**Rose looked at him completely stunned. "WOT?" her jaw dropped, "WOT? NO… NO, NO, NO. That's impossible, NO." The Doctor laughed at her. "You're JOKING! NO!"**

"**Funny, that was pretty much my reaction too." he grinned at her.**

**"So you're telling me that **_**I**_** am responsible for creating the FACE OF BOE?!" She was practically in shock.**

**"Well," said the Doctor, "I'm not 100% sure if Jack is really the Face of Boe or if its just some sort of insane coincidence, but I'm at about 90% certainty."**

**Rose was still completely thunder-struck. She had [possibly] created the Face of Boe. **

**"Think of it this way," the Doctor continued, trying to make her feel better. "You have possibly created a being that has helped countless people and civilizations, saved my life several times, and become legend as THE most enigmatic being in the UNIVERSE, its not SO bad." **

**'What happened to his body?" Rose moaned into her hands.**

**"Actually, I don't know." answered the Doctor curiously, "Maybe he got decapitated! Seeing as how he can't die… maybe the body was locked up and the head kept alive…" his voice trailed off as he saw the horrified look on Rose's face, "umm, I'm not helping am I? It's just a theory!"**

**"Next time I see Jack," Rose said quietly, "Remind me to apologize, many, many times.'**

**"Of course I'll remind you." the Doctor replied. He looked at Rose with sudden interest. "Hmm, since you brought up Satellite 5, there's been something that I want to check in you."**

**"In me?" Rose queried, "Is this some sort of weird pick up line?"**

**The Doctor chuckled, "Would I really need a pick up line?" Rose smiled at him, "Didn't think so. No, what I want to check is inside you mind." The Doctor scooted forward so that he was kneeling in front of Rose. "May I?"**

**Rose simply nodded and sat up. He placed his fingertips on her temples and delved into her mind, actually looking rather than sending images. **

**What he saw in her mind nearly stopped his hearts.**

**Rose's mind was still infused with the golden swirling lights of the Vortex. He could see it, wrapped around her very essence. In her mind, and therefore to some extent in her physical being, Rose was still the Bad Wolf.**


End file.
